


I Missed You

by NarfingMuch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfingMuch/pseuds/NarfingMuch





	I Missed You

Kagome couldn’t take it anymore.

The thought of his hair brushing against her skin, of his broad, flat chest above hers, and of her legs wrapped around his narrow waist.

Oh Lord.

Her hands slipped inside her underwear, toying with her coarse hairs for a moment as she felt a sudden heat pool in her stomach.

One hand continued it’s journey downwards, while her other slid its way up under her nightgown, her fingers tracing their way up past the dip of her navel, to cradle her breasts.

Slowly, she began to work her fingers inside herself, her other hand roughly massaging her breast.

The contrast between her gentle rubbing of her core and the brutal way she pinched at her nipples heightened her passion until she felt she couldn’t see straight.

She imagined it was his hands stroking her into oblivion, his hands roughly pulling at her rosy peaks, and she arched off the bed, her chest heaving upwards towards an imaginary lover, yearning to be caressed, to be covered.

She moaned, a low, keening sound that her body couldn’t contain.

No longer able to take the sweet self-inflicted torture, she thrust her fingers inside her, rapidly now, her hips moving to meet each of her movements.

“Sess,” she moaned, “Oh please, harder, faster. _I need you_.”

Suddenly her panties were torn from around her waist, her hand was yanked from her core and was swiftly replaced by a thick, hard-

“I missed you too, babe,” Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, quickly nipping at her earlobe before thrusting heavily into her.

She cried out, her hands moving to grasp his shoulders, fisting in the material of his shirt as she hooked a leg around his waist and held on for dear life.

He pounded her roughly, their lovemaking filled with the mutual passion they had both been missing, a result being separated for months, their only contact being videochats and phone calls.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, “I missed you so much.”

She nearly sobbed, overwhelmed with joy at his return and in anticipation of her impending climax.

“God, Sesshoumaru,” she cried, desperate now, “Words later, just fuck me!”

“Your wish is my command,” he grunted, burrowing his nose in the crook of her neck.

She couldn’t stand it any longer.

Her core was already tightening around him, her clit easily overstimulated by the friction provided by their reunion.

So when his hand reached down and pinched her clit, she nearly exploded with ecstasy.

His rough pounding came to an abrupt halt as he too came, spilling his seed inside her still convulsing walls.

She moaned with pleasure as she looped her arms behind his neck and pulled him down for a breathtaking kiss.

Tongues tangled, chest pressed against chest, his hands ran along the length of her body, stroking her into yet another frenzy.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
